teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
S3E04: The Maltese Spider
Summary "The Maltese Spider" (Japanese title: Bogart-Styled Mystery! The Maltese Spider) is Season 3's fourth episode, and the twenty-fourth episode of the series "Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987)." Plot Gangsters are swiping all the antiques in town. And when they swipe most of our heroes, it's up to Tails, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Silver, and Elise, Tai, and Christopher's groups to find out why. Could Loki's group be behind this? Notes Goofs Character Appearances Heroes * Ace D. Copular * Adagio Dazzle * Aerith Gainsborough * Agumon * Allison Oriana * Amy Rose * Applejack * Aria Blaze * Big the Cat * Big William "Billy" W. Williams * Biyomon * Blaze the Cat * Braeburn * Caramel * Charmy Bee * Cheese the Chao * Chief Clancy Wiggum (Cameo) * Chris Thorndyke * Christopher Aonuma * Cloud Strife * Comet Tail * Cosmo the Seedrian * Cream the Rabbit * Dingodile/Dale Wallaroo * Eddie (Cameo) * E-123 Omega * Elise Oriana III * Ember * Espio the Chameleon * Flash Sentry * Fluttershy * Froggy * Gabumon * Gatomon * Gomamon * Grubber J. Gribberish * Izzy Izumi * J. Jonah Jamieson * Joe Kido * Kara Wallaroo * Kari Kamiya * Kayla the Wolf * Knuckles the Echidna * Li'l Arturo de la Guerra * Lou (Cameo) * Matt Ishida * Max the Wolf * Miles "Tails" Prower * Mimi Tachikawa * Palmon * Patamon * Pinkie Pie * Pokey Pierce * Rainbow Dash * Rarity * Rouge the Bat * Roxanne Pear * Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry * Seifer Almasy * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Soarin * Sonata Dusk * Sonic the Hedgehog * Sora Takenouchi * Spike * Starlight Glimmer * Sunset Shimmer * Tai Kamiya * Tentomon * Thunderlane * Tikal * Tiny Tiger/Tucker Tigerson * TK Takaishi-Ishida * Trixie * Twilight Sparkle * Vector the Crocodile * Yuffie Kisaragi Villains * Arukenimon (Human form only) * Cubot * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Neo Cortex * Hunter J * Koala Kong/Kent Kong * Komodo Joe/Joe Komadipatatim * Komodo Moe/Moe Komadipatatim * Loki * Mummymon (Human form only) * Myotismon * Orbot * Pinstripe Potoroo/Paul "Pinstripe" Potolini * Rilla Roo/Richard Rooter * Ripper Roo/Ricky Rooter * Sephiroth * Tribot * Vanitas Episode Titles in Other Languages * Japanese ** ** ** * English ** USA: ** UK: * Latin America Spanish ** ** * Castilian Spanish ** ** * Catalan ** ** * French ** ** * Canadian French ** ** * German ** ** * Italian ** ** * Portuguese ** ** * Brazilian Portuguese ** ** * Mandarin Chinese ** ** ** * Cantonese Chinese ** ** ** * Korean ** ** ** * Danish ** ** * Dutch ** ** * Swedish ** ** * Icelandic ** ** * Norwegian ** ** * Thai ** ** ** * Russian ** ** ** * Polish ** ** * Finnish ** ** * Hungarian ** ** * Greek ** ** ** * Hebrew ** ** ** * Arabic ** ** ** Episode Links Previous: S3E03: Attack of the 50 Foot Mimi Next: S3E05: Sky Mobians Category:Season 3 Episodes